Cheater, Cheater?
by Kelsica2
Summary: -Like an actual episode- When Tori sees an interesting text on Beck's phone, does she sense something's not right? With Robbie's help, she'll find out who sent the text and put a stop to her! And what's under Cat's shirt? SEQUEL ON NEW ACCOUNT
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at Victorious fan fiction, so please go easy on me. I'd also love it if you reviewed, let me know what you think and if I got everyone in character or not.

This fic will be kind of like an episode of the real show, or I'll at least attempt to make it like one. I'm no Hollywood writer, but I try my hardest. Please let me know what you think so I can improve where needed!

* * *

It was lunch time at Hollywood Arts, and Tori and André had just purchased lunch and sat down at their regular table at the Asphalt Café.

"Sikowitz hit a new low today, don't you think?" Tori asked André as she took a French fry and dipped it in ketchup.

André shrugged. "It's not like he was any weirder than usual. He was pretty normal, considering it's… Him."

Tori shot him a look. "Forgetting to wear a shirt is not normal on _any_ level of Sikowitz craziness." She ate her fry, then looked around the parking lot. "Where is everybody? We can usually at least see them milling around by now."

"I think Robbie's spending lunch working with Sinjin on some project for visual arts," André explained. "Jade and Beck will probably be out in a second… And Cat? Who knows what she's doing right now." She looked behind André, thinking that one of her other friends (or Jade) would come by any second.

"Hi, hi!" a cheery voice that could only be Cat's chirped, catching Tori by surprise since she had come from the opposite direction that she was looking toward. "Something's been bothering me all day. How do you think platypuses were invented?" Cat randomly asked Tori and André as she sat down with them.

"Um… _Invented_?" Tori asked, confused. "Cat, I-I don't think you can _invent _an animal, per se-"

"Do you think a scientist put a duck and a beaver in a dam all by themselves… And maybe played some romantic music?"

"Cat…" Tori looked amazed by her odd brand of innocence. "Th-That's not scientifically possible. Beavers and ducks can't-"

André held a hand up to her and shook his head as he started eating his pizza. "Just let Little Red dream, Tori…"

Jade approached the table, sitting down with her caesar salad. "Hi, Jade," Tori greeted.

"Vega," Jade muttered, stabbing her salad with a fork.

Tori's eyebrows furrowed. "I have a first name, you know."

"Wow. Congratulations. Would you like a party for such an amazing accomplishment?"

"Jade, I can see you're being as chipper as ever," Beck jokingly said as he took the seat next to her.

"You're lucky you're so sexy," Jade muttered, barely audible.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Cat asked, suddenly looking concerned. "You're even grumpier than usual."

Beck was getting ready to open his mouth, but Jade stopped him. "Tell them and I'll stab you with this fork."

"Oddly enough, I'm not threatened by your plastic silverware." Beck chuckled. "Come on, it's a funny story."

"Yeah, it's funny if you're five years old or an idiot..." She looked around at the people sitting at the table and shook her head. "Actually, these guys would probably find it hilarious..."

"Okay, so Jade and I had just stepped outside-"

"Whoa, that wasn't me giving you permission to tell the story!"

Beck ignored her. "And as soon as we're out the door, a puppy runs up to us."

"Aww, puppy!" Cat cooed, even though she had never seen the puppy and it could have been ugly for all she knew.

"What's a puppy doing at Hollywood Arts?" André asked.

"Maybe it's a stray," Tori suggested. "There are a lot in this area..."

"Yeah, and so it did cute puppy things at us, like bark at us and run around our feet-"

"Dude, if you value your life, you will not finish this story."

Beck ignored his girlfriend once more. "Jade didn't find it as amusing as I did, so she called the puppy a scuz-cake and threw her coffee cup at it."

"JADE!" Cat screamed, her brown eyes filling with tears. "That's horrible!"

"_What_?" Jade snapped, mouth full of salad. "It was empty."

"Mister Puppy didn't like having empty beverage containers thrown at him," Beck continued, a smirk sneaking its way onto his lips.

"I'm warning you-"

"So he decided to pee all over Jade's boot."

Laughter erupted from everybody at the table, except Jade, of course. "I knew there was a reason that I'm a dog person," Tori choked out between giggles.

"Why do I hang out with you people?" Jade muttered to herself, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"Because nobody else wants to?" Tori suggested.

Jade glared at her, then grabbed her empty salad container and stood up. "I'm going to find some freshmen and throw sharp objects at them."

As she began to storm off, Beck called out, "Not too sharp!"

"Not making any promises," she called back over her shoulder.

Beck sighed, then turned back to Tori, Cat and André. "I should go after her. Being a freshman is bad enough without Jade pelting them with thumb tacks… You don't have to act the same to her as she does to you, you know, Tori."

Tori looked at him incredulously. "She's always mean to me! I act nice, she's mean, I act mean, she's _still_ mean! I brought her a homemade muffin once and she smashed it against Rex's head!"

"Was it lemon poppy seed?" Beck asked.

"…Yeah?"

He shook his head. "No wonder. Jade hates poppy seeds."

"Jade hates _everything_!" Tori cried. "I wish she'd just forgive me for whatever I did that was so wrong!"

"Yeah, good luck with that," Beck said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder, even though he knew his girlfriend would never would forgive Tori. He looked towards the direction Jade had walked towards and his eyes widened. "Jade, drop the scissors! And get away from that ninth grader! He's in a wheelchair, for crying out loud!" He turned back to the group and, panicking, said, "I've got to go," and ran off.

The three sat in awkward silence for a moment, until Cat grabbed the cell phone that had been sitting in front of Beck and cried out, "Beck, you forgot your phone!"

"I don't think he can hear you," André said, watching the spectacle that was going on in the middle of the parking lot. "He's too busy trying to pry those scissors away from Jade."

"She's such a nutblock," Tori mumbled, shaking her head and eating another one of her French fries.

Cat grabbed Beck's cell phone and was about to go deliver it herself when it let out a beep. "Ooooh, Beck has a text!"

As she started to open it, Tori told her, "Cat, don't read that. It's an invasion of privacy," and started drinking her cherry Blitz.

Cat didn't listen. Instead she read aloud, "Thanks, Beck, you're the best. ILY."

As soon as she heard those three little letters, Tori spat her red drink all over André's pizza and cried out, "WHAT? ILY? What do you mean ILY? Who Ls Beck?"

André didn't answer, since he was too busy cringing at what was supposed to be his lunch. "You Blitz'd my pizza!"

"I don't recognize the number," Cat said, reading the message again. "Maybe it's Jade?"

"Yes, Cat, Jade is texting Beck while she's over there wrestling with him for a pair of scissors," Tori sarcastically said, taking the cell phone away from Cat.

"Well, she could be!" Cat whined, pouting.

Tori started scrolling through the text history, her eyes widening after reading each text. "Oh, my God… Guys…" She looked up at her friends with wide brown eyes. "I think Beck is cheating on Jade."

The other two mulled on this for a moment, looking both shocked and confused. It was silent between the three friends for a moment, until André broke the silence by awkwardly saying, "Well… Now my Blitz'd pizza doesn't seem so bad…"

* * *

**Cut to the theme song and we're good to go!**

* * *

Tori was sitting on the steps in the main hallway of Hollywood Arts, scrolling through Beck's message history for what felt like the billionth time. "Can we go to the Groovy Smoothie after you pick me up from school?" As Tori quietly read the message out loud, she made her voice sound annoying and high-pitched, as if that was how she imagined the mystery texter talked. She switched to her generic boy voice as she read Beck's reply, "Anything for you, bleh bleh bleeeeeh."

"Is that really what the text says?" A voice she recognized as André's asked from behind her

As he sat down next to her, she muttered, "Well, I may have added the last part…"

André shook his head. "I don't know, Tori… I just don't think Beck would cheat on Jade."

"It all adds up, though!" Tori showed him Beck's phone. "Look at these texts! They're totally flirty!"

"They could be innocent," André said, reading the texts nonchalantly. "He could be going with a really close friend or-"

"BECK!" Tori exclaimed, snatching the phone away from André and jumping up as soon as she saw him approach the two. "Um, I mean… Heeeey…" Tori wasn't the best at acting cool when she knew something was up.

"Heeeeey," Beck mimicking, looking confused by Tori's sudden twitchiness. "Uh, have you guys seen my PearPhone? I think I left it-"

"I have it right here!" Tori practically screamed, throwing the phone in Beck's hands.

"Oh, uh… Okay. Thanks… I guess."

André joined the two and whispered, "Remind me never to take any advanced improv acting classes with you," quietly enough so only Tori could hear. That comment earned him an elbow to the ribcage.

"Soooo… Doing anything after school?" Tori asked. "André and I were going to stop by Skybucks."

"We were?" Tori elbowed André in the ribcage again, making him double over in pain and wheeze, "Yeah, totally, I love me some coffee!"

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Uh, thanks, but I kind of already made plans."

"Oh, really?" Tori crossed her arms and tried her best not to look suspicious, but failed miserably. "Who with?"

Beck tucked his hands into his pocket, raising his eyebrow at Tori's suspicious behavior yet again. "If you _must _know, I'll be with-"

The rhythmic warning bell ran out, signaling that there were five minutes left until class started. "Man, I gotta go," Beck said as he started to walk away. "Sikowitz wants me to be to his class early so I can help him feed his pet dinosaur."

André and Tori exchanged confused glances and André said, "Uh, dinosaurs are kind of… extinct."

"I know, man," Beck said, shaking his head as he walked away. "I know."

Once he was out of earshot, Tori whispered, "We have to follow him to the Groovy Smoothie and find out who this skunkbag is!"

"My ribcage has taken enough blows for one day," André mumbled, rubbing the spots that Tori elbowed. "Why do you care so much anyway? You can't stand Jade, so why do you care if there's a possibility that Beck's cheating on her?"

"Because, I know deep down, no matter how vicious she is, Jade loves Beck and Beck loves her back and I want them both to be happy…" Tori looked down and quickly added, "And maybe if I help keep Beck with Jade, she'll actually like me..."

André slung his backpack over his shoulder and shook his head. "You can do whatever you want, but count me out. I don't want to get in the middle of this chizz."

"Stop saying chizz!" Tori cried, but it was useless, because André was too far away to hear her. She huffed, but merely walked over to her locker. She grabbed the script she wrote for her drama class and was about to head to class, but Robbie ran up to her in a panic.

"Tori!" Robbie screamed, stopping by her locker. "Jade smashed another muffin on Rex's face!"

"The poppy seeds are gettin' in my eyes!" Rex screamed.

Tori rolled her eyes, then ripped the yellow mess off the puppet's face and chucked it in the trash. "Robbie, I have bigger things to worry about."

"Did your rash come back?" Robbie asked, wiping poppy seeds off of Rex's face.

"No, I-" Tori paused, looking at Robbie, absolutely horrified. "How'd you know about my rash?"

"… Continue with your story," Robbie muttered, desperately wanting to change the subject.

Tori looked at him suspiciously, but shook her head and continued, "Look, I think Beck might be cheating on Jade. I looked through his phone and he had all kinds of texts from some girl I don't know."

"So, you were looking through his phone?" Robbie asked. "Isn't that kind of an invasion of privacy?"

"Well… Yes, but Cat's the one who invaded it first! It was only after she read the text from that skunkbag that said that she loved Beck that I looked at it."

"Did you ask Beck about it?"

"No, I don't want him to think I'm nosy!" Tori exclaimed. It was only after she said it that she realized the true irony of that statement. "He's picking the skunk bag up after school and taking her to the Groovy Smoothie. I'm going to do a little investigating…"

"Can I come?" Robbie asked.

"Um, sure, I guess." Tori shrugged. "Why?"

Robbie shrugged too. "I like Strawberry Splats."

"Count me in," Rex smoothly said. "I wanna see this hottie myself… She must be a babe if Beck would choose her over Jade."

"Oh, I have one condition," Tori added, glaring at Rex. "Rex can't come."

"Why not?" Rex demanded.

"You'll blow our cover." Tori crossed her arms and continued, "A boy carrying around a puppet isn't exactly subtle…"

"Fine," Rex groaned, head bobbing around slightly. "Yo, Rob, drop me off at Amazing Glaze, then."

Robbie looked down at the puppet, perplexed. "Why would you want to go to a religious bakery?"

"You don't know what I believe!"

Tori stared at Rex for several seconds, then shook her head and walked away from the glasses-wearing teen and his dummy.

Robbie started to lecture Rex for scaring off Tori, but was suddenly distracted when Cat walked by with a large lump under her shirt. "Hi, Cat," he said, looking at her stomach instead of her face.

"Oh, hey, Robbie!" Cat chirped, happy as usual. She held her lumpy new tummy and acted as if it was perfectly normal.

"Um, what's under your shirt?" Robbie asked, pointing to her stomach with his free hand.

"Whoa, you've let yourself go, girl!" Rex exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat screamed at the two in her usual Cat-like fashion.

Robbie flinched at the sudden outburst. "I just meant it looks like you've stuffed something under your shirt!"

"Well, I didn't!" The redhead patted her belly. "I just had a big lunch, is all!" The lump squirmed around under her shirt and let out a muffled "Woof woof!" Robbie and Cat stared at each other for a moment before Cat nervously said, "I guess I'm still hungry!"

"That didn't sound like-"

"Gotta get to class, bye!" Cat blurted out, shuffling away from the nerd and towards her music class.

Robbie and Rex stood in silence for a moment, until Rex finally said, "Something ain't right with that girl."

* * *

See that review button down there? Yeah, press that bad boy and give me some feedback. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, fourteen reviews! Victorious fandom, you are too kind! Keep those reviews coming! I love hearing what you guys have to say :D

Here comes the second chapter! We finally get to meet our mystery texter and find out about the lump under Cat's shirt. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Robbie and Tori had just arrived on the street where the local Groovy Smoothie was located and parked a bit away from it. When they got out of the car, they were able to see that Beck was seated outside at a table meant for two.

"The skunkbag must be getting their drinks," Tori said as they got out of her car. She was wearing a floppy white sun hat with a long blonde wig underneath and large black sunglasses so that Beck wouldn't recognize her. She had told Robbie to do something to disguise himself, but he had not put it on yet. Well, he had put on a trucker hat to conceal his Jewfro, but that wasn't much of a disguise. "You'd better put the rest of your disguise on before we head over there..."

Robbie nodded and pulled a fluffy wad out of his pants pocket. Once he straightened it out and stuck it to his face, Tori saw that it was-

"A horseshoe mustache?" Tori half-yelled, looking ready to smack Robbie's hat-covered head. "Who do you think you are? Hulk Hogan?"

"It looks manly!" Robbie whined, petting the ridiculous mustache.

Tori was somehow able to restrain her twitching hand. "You know what? It's good enough."

Trying their best to look cool and casual, Robbie and Tori walked over to the small, colorful building and took a seat at the two-person table directly across from the table where Beck was seated. They grabbed their menus and unfolded them, using them to hide the bottom halves of their faces. They peeked over at Beck, who was texting someone and had not even noticed the disguised duo.

"Look at him," Tori muttered, shaking her head. "He looks _sooooo_ innocent." Tori shook her head in disgust. "It makes me sick."

"Even _innocence _makes you sick?" Robbie asked, peeking at her over his menu. "You must be the most pious person ever..."

"Stop talking about pie!" Tori yelled. Realizing how loud she had been, she looked over to Beck, who had put his phone away by that point and was looking at her like she had grown a second head."Uh... Just reminding my husband that he can't have any pie!" Tori said, putting on a fake Southern accent. Just then, the waitress came to take their order. "We just found out he's... Allergic."

"Ooooh, my dad's allergic to pie," the redheaded waitress said. "It makes Thanksgiving a real bummer for him..."

"Well, good f'you, love!" Robbie exclaimed in a horrible British accent. "I'll have your finest Strawberry Splat!"

"Mango Tango," Tori said, thankful that Beck had stopped staring at them. The waitress wrote all that down and walked back inside to place their orders. As she walked away, Tori leaned over the table and stage-whispered, "That accent and that disguise are a completely inappropriate match!"

"Let me express myself!" Robbie commanded, almost sounding like a whine.

As soon as the waitress with the pie-intolerant father was through the door, a girl with alabaster skin walked through the door with two Styrofoam cups in her hands. She was not the tallest girl, and she couldn't be more than five foot one, but she was what Tori would consider cute. Not drop dead gorgeous, but she was definitely cute. Her light blonde hair was a bit choppy and was pulled back in a small ponytail that reached above her shoulders. She was not thin, but she wasn't necessarily overweight. She had a little more meat on her than some of the girls Tori knew, but that wasn't saying much, since it was Hollywood they were in. She was dressed in a thin bright green hoodie, unzipped so that her pink camisole was visible. The blonde also donned a pair of black skinny jeans and neon green high tops. Her gray-blue eyes glistened once she saw a certain someone and she gave him a smile. The girl walked over to Beck's table and took the empty seat to his left.

"That has to be the skunkbag!" Tori hissed at Robbie.

"Skunkbag?" Robbie questioned, eyes widening as he looked the girl up and down. "She's a _fox_!"

"Gross, she's like ten," Tori muttered, though in reality, the mystery girl was probably fourteen or fifteen. She at least looked relatively young.

"Your Blueberry Bonanza, Beckett," the girl elegantly said, handing him his smoothie with a smile.

Beck smirked back, taking the tasty treat from her. "Why, thank you, Gwendolyn. As always, I appreciate your alliteration... And your smoothie."

"_Gwendolyn_," Tori repeated, saying her name as though it were the name of a deadly Brazilian disease. "That's such a skunkbag name..."

"You really need to expand your vocabulary," Robbie quietly said, still peeking at her over his menu, which was now upside down.

"Shut up, Ro-" Tori noticed that Beck and 'Gwendolyn' had started staring at her as soon as she raised her voice, so she quieted down and weakly told him, "Yes, Boston Cream pie is still technically a pie!" and hid behind her menu.

Beck and the blonde went back to drinking their smoothies and after they were sure the weirdoes seated next to them wouldn't have another outburst, Beck said, "So, Principal Eikner finally called back about your interview?"

She nodded, slurped her Razzle Dazzle, and said, "Yeah, he said he can see me tomorrow at one, since it's a half day at my school." She smiled at him and said, "If the interview goes well, I could be a student at Hollywood Arts by Monday!"

"That'd be great," Beck told her, grinning. "You're really talented, Gwen."

Gwen rolled her eyes playfully. "Please, I probably won't even make it in. With talented singers and musicians like you and your friends, what chance do I have?"

Beck nudged her. "Hey, come on. You're such a great artist. And your acting isn't half bad, if I do say so myself."

"Oh, you're just trying to make me feel better..." Gwen shook her head after thinking it over and said, "Nah, I _am_ pretty awesome, aren't I?"

"Smug little fartsniffer," Tori grumbled, snatching her Mango Tango smoothie away from the waitress as she brought their drinks out to them. When she saw Robbie giving her a confused glance, she shrugged. "You said you wanted me to expand my vocabulary."

"You're going to ace the interview, I know you will, Gwen," Beck told the girl as she continued to sip her cool drink. "Jade's going to flip when she finds out about this, though."

Tori gasped at this. So he _was_ cheating!

Gwen looked surprised by this statement. "You haven't told her yet?"

Beck shook his head, his crooked smile creeping onto his lips once again. "Nah. I'm waiting for the right moment."

Gwen let out a giggle. "Can I be there when you tell her? I want to see the look on her face!"

"I can't believe this!" Tori hissed as she leaned closer to Robbie. "Not only does she know Beck's already got a girlfriend, but she wants to rub it in Jade's face when he breaks up with her! This girl is a monster!"

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Gwen told Beck as she finished off her smoothie. "Yet I'm so nervous, I kind of hope the end of the world happens before then..."

"Hey, not even the apocalypse is going to stop me from getting you to that interview," Beck told her, nudging her again as she faintly laughed.

Gwen smiled at the teen. "Thanks, Beck. For everything. I wouldn't have had the courage to do this without you…"

She leaned over to Beck and gave him a small peck on the cheek, but it was apparently enough of a kiss to make Tori stand up and proclaim in her fake accent, "I don't need to see y'all and your lovey-dovey mush!" She huffed and added, "I am a customer at this fine establishment and I didn't pay to see none of them public displays 'o affection!"

"It was just a kiss on the cheek, lady!" Beck exclaimed, getting more and more irritated by this odd 'stranger' and her outbursts. "And she's-"

"Have you no _shaaaame_?" Tori dramatically cried. "How can you let yourself be seen in public with a skunkbag such as this?"

"Darling, I believe we'd best be leaving!" Robbie loudly said in his equally horrible accent. "I'll just leave the money on the table and we'll be on our way!" He placed the proper amount on the table and grabbed Tori's arm before she could start swinging at anyone. He bowed at the two, as if they were royalty instead of two normal teenagers. "Pip pip, cheerio! God save the queen, fish and chips and all that!" He pulled Tori away and dragged her towards her car, leaning Beck and Gwen alone and confused.

"... Are you the skunkbag or am I?" Gwen asked, looking absolutely stumped.

Beck opened his mouth, as if he was getting ready to respond, but he quickly shut it, as he had no response. "I'd probably be able to tell you... If I knew what a skunkbag was."

Robbie had stopped by Tori's parked car and, after much struggling on her part, he let go of her arm. They were far enough away for him to know that she wouldn't start swinging at either Beck or Gwen. "Can you believe those two? No, no, can you believe _Beck_? Dating another girl behind Jade's back?" Tori shook her head while rubbing her forehead. "I… He just doesn't seem like the type of guy to cheat on his girlfriend… Even if his girlfriend _is_ Jade…"

"I say, this is positively buggy!" Robbie exclaimed, still using his ridiculous accent.

"Robbie, we're like ten yards away from them," Tori reminded him, yanking her hat and wig off. "Stop with the stupid accent."

Robbie frowned as he pulled his trucker hat off, his curly hair springing out instantly. "But I was having fun."

"Robbie!" Tori exclaimed, whacking him with her floppy hat. "We have to do something about this!"

"Yeah, but _what_?" the geek asked, talking in his regular speaking voice. "What are we supposed to do? Walk up to Beck tomorrow and say, 'Hey, Beck, we dressed up as an eccentric Southern and British couple and spied on you and that foxy blonde' and then sic Jade on him to rip him limb from limb?"

Tori mulled over this for a moment, then told Robbie, "Stop calling her a fox! She's a skunk! …In bag form!" She huffed and crossed her arms. She hated to admit it, but she knew Robbie was right. "Okay, let's think this through… Beck is going to tell Jade after Gwen gets through her interview with the principal… Wait, why does she have to have an interview with him? I didn't have to."

"It's usually just artists and writers who have to be interviewed," Robbie explained. "They go over their portfolios to see if they've got what it takes to make it into Hollywood Arts. Performers mostly just have to audition, sort of like what you did at the Showcase."

Tori nodded in understanding. "Oh, okay… So, Beck thinks she's a good artist, and Beck doesn't sugarcoat things, even with people he likes…"

"Right…" Robbie slowly said, trying to figure out where she was going with what she was saying.

"She might actually have a chance at getting into the school, if she's as good as Beck says," Tori explained, pulling her sunglasses off and tucking them into the pocket of her denim mini skirt. "Having her attend Hollywood Arts would make things ten time worse… So we have to make sure she doesn't get in."

"Okay," Robbie said, nodding. "But how do we do that? Sabotage the interview?"

"Ah, Robbie," Tori quietly said, shaking her head, as if he was a kid that just said the darndest thing. "That's thinking too little…" She began to pace in front of him. "No, we need to think bigger." She stopped in front of Robbie, a devious smirk on her face. "We have to keep Gwen from even _going _to the interview…"

Realization brightened Robbie's face and he nodded. "Yes, of course! But… What about Beck? He said the apocalypse wouldn't stop him from getting her to that interview. I'm pretty sure he'd be able to stop a scrawny Jewish dude and a twiggy teenage girl."

"Yes, but-" Tori stopped mid-sentence and glared at him. "I'm not _twiggy_! I happen to be quite curvy!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Robbie quietly said, thinking Tori wouldn't be able to hear. She did.

"What was that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, continue," Robbie meekly said, looking down at his feet.

"… We'll just have to keep Beck away from little Gwendolyn for a while." Tori smirked and leaned closer to Robbie. "And I think I know how."

She suddenly ripped the fake horseshoe mustache off of Robbie's face, making him squeak and cringe like she had just ripped dried wax off of him. He let out a few more squeaks and he rubbed his red, sensitive lip. After stroking the area for a second, the pain left his face and he suddenly looked pleasantly surprised. "Wow, it's so smooth!" He looked up at Tori and exclaimed, "Tori, feel how smooth you made my upper lip!"

"Uh…" Tori gave him a look. "I really don't want to feel any part of you, no matter how silky smooth it is."

"No, feel it!"

"I don't want to!"

"C'mon, just feel it!"

"No!"

"Just a little!"

"Robbie!"

"Just poke it!"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?

"No!"

"Please?"

"FINE!" Tori couldn't take anymore of his pleading, so she slowly and unsurely reached out to touch Robbie's newly waxed lip. Her frustration faded and she actually looked… Shocked. "Wow… That _is _smooth!"

* * *

The next day at Hollywood Arts, Jade and André were standing in front of the venting machines, chatting as André waited for his Wahoo Punch. "I'm just saying, a blonde wig is not that good of a disguise," Jade explained right before taking a sip of her coffee. "Everybody on that show must be brain dead, because they _look_ alike **and** _sound_ alike."

"It's just a TV show," André reminded her with a chuckle. His beverage finally popped out of the machine and as he grabbed it, he added, "A TV show for little kids."

"It still bothers me," Jade grumbled into the brim of her plastic coffee lid.

They were about to leave, but they heard a familiar giggle coming from the janitor's closet. "No, down, boy!" the voice squealed. Jade and André exchanged glances before heading over to the closet's door. Jade, being Jade, kicked it open. The sight she saw afterwards made the door no longer the only thing she wanted to kick.

There, sprawled out on the floor of the closet, was Cat Valentine. A small puppy that could easily be compared to a pompom was standing on her chest and licking her face, which made her giggle like crazy. There was a bowl of water and a bowl of dog food by the mop bucket and there were about a dozen dog toys all over the floor.

Cat, who had kept her eyes shut in puppy euphoria, had finally opened them when she heard the door slam open. She gasped once she saw Jade and André looking down at her and she sat up immediately, sending the poor pup into her lap. "Oh, hey, guys! Fancy seeing you here..."

"In here?" André asked, suspicious. "In the janitor's closet that we always seem to be able to have access to even though we're unauthorized students?"

"... Yes!"

"Cat, why do you have that _monstrosity_ with you?" When Jade said it, it sounded more like a command than a question.

"Sparklepants McGee is _not_ a monstrosity!" Cat exclaimed, hugging the fluffball to her chest. "He is a human being just like you and me!"

"... Cat, he's a _dog_," André slowly said.

Cat thought this over for a second, then let out a giggle. "Oh yeah! Okay, I know that cats and dogs don't usually get along, but-"

"Why do you have that scuzz-cake hidden in here?" Jade barked (Haha, get it? Because there's a dog there? ... I'll let you get back to the story).

The dog apparently recognized Jade, because he hopped over to her immediately and started sniffing her urine-free boot.

"Dude, you aren't so lucky this time," Jade warned the dog, the volume of her voice escalating. "This cup isn't empty yet!" She was getting ready to throw it on the poor pup, but André confiscated it before she could. "Hey, give me my coffee back!"

"You can have this back after you learn about a little thing called animal abuse," André told her, holding the coffee away from the pierced girl.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine. The barista messed up and gave me decaf, anyway..."

André looked back at Cat, who had grabbed Sparklepants McGee and stood up by this point. "Cat, why did you smuggle a puppy into the janitor's closet?"

Cat gave her friends a guilty look, then sighed and looked down at Sparklepants McGee. "Well, I've always wanted a puppy, but my parents would never let me have one."

"Really?" André asked.

Cat shrugged. "Well, they did once, but that doesn't really count because he only had two legs and worms and diabetes and he died before we got him home." That would have sounded sadder if she hadn't said it so nonchalantly. "But after that, they banned all pets from our house... When I heard that Beck and Jade had run into a stray outside the school, I got all excited, so I snuck him into school and hid him in here." Sparklepants McGee yipped at her and she began to scratch his ears. "I knew I couldn't bring him home, and I thought this would be a better way for him to live than all cold and alone on the streets."

"You must have spent a fortune on all this dog stuff," Jade said, since that was apparently the only response she had for that.

"I borrowed the food and toys and stuff from my brother," Cat told her.

"Your brother has a dog?" André asked.

Cat paused, then looked down at her feet and shook her head. "No."

André and Jade exchanged glances, but opted out of questioning that. When it came to Cat's brother, the less you knew, the better...

"Cat, it's sweet of you to want to help this little guy out, but..." André paused mid-sentence, noticing something around Sparklepants McGee's neck. "What's this?" he reached out for it and upon inspection, he saw that he was wearing a dog collar. "Cat... I think this dog belongs to someone already."

Cat gasped, clutching the puppy closer to her. "No! That can't be!"

André gave her a disbelieving look and began to read the tag. "Mikey... If found, please call 555-9746."

"I thought that was just a suggestion."

"So you _saw_ this?" André asked, giving her a look that a parent would give a child.

If André looked like a scolding parent, then Cat definitely looked like a child that had just been caught red-handed. "... Maybe."

"Cat, you can't keep a dog that belongs to someone else!"

"Why? It's not like it's CATnapping!" Cat giggled at her not-so-hilarious joke, while André and Jade just stared at her.

André placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "We have to call the number and get him back home."

"Bu-But I love Sparklepants McGee!" Cat cried, hugging the puppy even tighter than she had been before.

André gave her a sympathetic look, but still stood strong. "It's the right thing to do, Little Red."

Jade shrugged. "Hey, I'm for anything that will get that scuzz-cake out of here."

"Aww," Cat sadly sighed, looking down fondly at Sparklepa- I mean Mikey. "I guess you guys are right... I'll call his owners right awa-"

Before she even finished her sentence, she ran away screaming, desperately trying to escape separation from her new fluffy friend.

"Cat!" André yelled, running after her right after he gave Jade her coffee back.

"You'll never catch me aliiiiive!" Cat screamed as she ran off with the fluffy puppy, running past some very confused students.

Jade stood in the doorway of the closet, silently observing the two as she sipped her coffee. After a few seconds of watching them run around in circles, she said, to no one in particular, "I don't feel like running," and walked away.

* * *

"Okay, Beck left during lunch to pick Gwen up," Tori reminded Robbie as they sat back down at their usual table after throwing their trash away. "He should he back with her soon, and then we'll start our mission on keeping the school skunkbag-free."

"Did you notice how he lied to us and Jade about where he was going?" Robbie asked. "Picking up ointment for his dad?" He scoffed. "Even _I'm_ not that much of a loser!"

Tori gave him a sad look and patted him on the back. "Of course you're not..." Dishonesty was clear in her voice. She noticed someone coming and her eyes widened. "Beck and Gwen are coming! Lets go!"

Beck, a causal arm slung around Gwen's shoulders, led her from the parking lot to the eating area. "And this is Asphalt Café... This is sort of where we eat and hang and all that."

"This is _so_ cool," Gwen said, looking around as if the place was actually Disneyland. "The cafeteria at North High is right by the gym, so it smells like socks and guy sweat."

Before Beck could comment on that, Robbie and Tori ran up to the two. "Hello, Beck," Tori greeted. "Who's your... Special friend?"

Beck laughed and told her, "Uh, Gwen and I are kind of more than friends, Tori. Since she'll be going here pretty soon, I should probably introduce you two."

"Oh, I can tell who she is!" Tori exclaimed, waving a hand as if to say 'Pish posh!'

Gwen and Beck exchanged confused glances before Beck removed his arm from Gwen's shoulder and asked, "You do? Because... normally people can't tell when they first see us together."

"I can," Tori said, a little too bitterly. "I can see it _in your eyes_..."

"... That's kind of weird, but okay."

Tori nudged Robbie, who suddenly pulled his PearPhone out of his pocket and loudly said, "Why, look! I just got a text from Sinjin!"

"Your phone didn't go off," Beck told him, looking more confused than ever.

"It's on silent!"

"But then how would you know you had-"

"Gasp!" Robbie screamed upon 'reading' the 'text'. "Sinjin says that Jade is unconscious in Sikowitz's class!"

"_What_?" Beck cried, his confusion quickly replaced with concern. "What happened?"

"... What happened?" Robbie and Tori hadn't thought that part of their plan through. "Oh, Uh..." Robbie pretended to read the text that wasn't actually there and decided to make something up. "He says that Sikowitz... hit her in the head with... A Geology textbook."

"Well, why is nobody helping her?" Beck questioned, trying his best to keep from freaking out. "You know what, I don't have time. I have to get her some help... Can you guys take Gwen to the principal's office?"

"Why, of course," Tori said, her enthusiasm sounding a little _too_ enthusiastic.

He looked back at Gwen and nodded. "Good luck, Gwen."

As he ran off, the three waved him off and Gwen quietly said, "Oh, I hope Jade's okay. Beck loves her so much."

"Not enough, apparently," Tori muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Gwen asked Tori.

"Oh, nothing! My name is Tori and my delightfully awkward friend here is Robbie."

"I'm still Gwen," the blonde said, smiling at the two. "Beck has told me so much about you guys... I'd love to chat more, but my interview is in half an hour. Can you lead me to Principal Eikner's office now?"

"Follow me," Tori politely said as she and Robbie took their places by Gwen's side and led her inside.

"Can I touch your hair?" Gwen asked Robbie, staring at his hair with fascination.

"No, you may not," Tori calmly said, leading her through the back entrance to the school.

* * *

Jade was seated in Sikowitz's classroom, currently alone, as it would be a few minutes before class actually started. She was texting Cat, who had apparently gotten André off her and Mikey's (who she was still referring to as Sparklepants McGee) trail somewhere in the auditorium.

"Jade!" a familiar voice bellowed as she heard loud footsteps running towards the classroom. She put her phone down on the empty seat next to her for a moment and turned to face the door. Just then, her boyfriend burst through the door, looking like he had just run a marathon.

"Hey," she plainly greeted, standing up and walking over to him. "You get your dad's ointment?"

Beck didn't bother to give her a fake answer. He merely rushed over to her and gave her the most passionate kiss he had given her in quite a while. Jade was confused, but she sure wasn't complaining. After their lips separated, he faintly said, "Thank God..."

Before he could finish, Jade asked, "What, is your dad's rash _that_ bad?"

"No," Beck heaved, slowly regaining his breath. "I'm so glad you're awake."

Jade raised a pierced eyebrow. "Well, class hasn't started yet, but you may continue to make out with me until I doze off."

"What? No, I was just worried." He hugged her tightly and said, "A blow to the head like that had to have been painful."

"... What are you talking about?"

"Oh, God, you've lost your memory," Beck said, eyes widening in terror. "That textbook Sikowitz threw at you must have been huge..."

"The only one who has brain damage here is you. Now what the chizz are you talking about?"

"Uh… Robbie got a text saying Sikowitz hit you in the head with a Geology textbook," Beck slowly said, his relief being washed away with confusion.

"I haven't even seen Sikowitz yet today," Jade told him, gently pushing him off of her. "And besides, what would Sikowitz be doing with a textbook? _Normal_ teachers use textbooks."

"But... Why would Sinjin send Robbie a text saying that?"

"Sinjin's cell phone has been busted for two weeks," Jade told him.

"What? How did it break?"

"It broke when I threw it out the window."

"... Why did you-"

"It's Sinjin. Trust me, you don't want to know the reason."

"Wait... So Sinjin never sent that text?"

"Somebody give the man a prize," Jade sarcastically muttered.

"But why would Robbie lie about that?" Beck asked, more confused than ever. "And why did Tori go along with it? She was looking over Robbie's shoulder the whole time."

Jade looked off in space for the moment, sensing that something was amiss. "Something's up with those two." Jade started, walking towards the door. "The question is... What?"

* * *

Tori and Robbie were standing side by side, smugly smiling with their arms crossed over their chests. The duo looked at each other and nodded in approval. They had completed their mission.

Gwen the skunkbag was seated in a chair in the middle of the Black Box Theater. Normally, that wouldn't have been anything special... Except for the fact that she was tied to the chair by her legs and torso and her hands were tied behind her back. Now why wouldn't she yell for help? Well, she sure was trying. Too bad the duct tape that had been slapped over her mouth was reducing her screams to mere muffles.

"Mission accomplished," Tori victoriously said, high-fiving Robbie. "Now let's find Beck and confront him about this..." As she headed for the exit, she waved at Gwen, ignoring her squirming and the wild fear in her eyes. "Bye, Gwenny!"

Robbie began to follow her, but he stopped in front of her and crouched down to be on her eye level. "Um, just for the record, I sort of didn't think it would get this far, but I figured there was no backing out after this resulted in kidnapping... I just like being a part of stuff. Peer pressure is jank."

Gwen responded by attempting to scream through her duct tape and she rapidly blinked while doing so.

"And I still think you're a total super mega fox," he added, smiling his geeky little smile.

Gwen stopped struggling and screaming. Not because she was touched, but because she was both disgusted and horrified. If she had been able to, she probably would have thrown up on him.

Robbie stood back up. "Well, we'll come back to untie you... Eventually." With those parting words, he was out the door to catch up with Tori.

After the door shut, Gwen was back to trying to scream and wiggle around, as if escape was possible. This went on for a while longer before the door opened once again.

Sinjin walked inside the theater, carrying a few extension cords. He had barely stepped foot into the room before he noticed the bound and gagged girl. He dropped the extension cords in a stupor. They looked at each other for at least ten seconds, and all Gwen could do was observe the strange young man, who was looking at her as if she was the first girl he had ever seen.

After he ogled her for several more seconds and Gwen looked uneasily at him, Sinjin looked up to the Heavens and whispered, "Thank you, Santa Claus."

* * *

Before you think Gwen is some sort of OMG every boy in the whole world loves her and she's so super sexy Mary Sue, just remember who fell for her. Robbie and Sinjin. They creep on every girl with a pulse. Gwen has a pulse too.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I can't promise that the next one will be as quick, but I'll try my best!


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, the final installment! Find out just who this Gwen chick is and what happens to Sparklepants McGee

And yes, Gwen does mean hack instead of heck. You'll see what I mean...

* * *

"Where could they be?" Beck asked as he and Jade entered the currently empty main hallway. "We've looked all over for Tori and Robbie and they're nowhere to be found... Maybe they stayed with Gwen.." He paused, realizing what he had just said.

"Gwen?" Jade asked. She didn't sound angry, like she usually did when Beck mentioned girls that weren't her. She sounded confused.

Beck wanted to slap himself. How could he let that slip? It was supposed to be a surprise! He sighed and told her, "Well... I wasn't going to tell you until she was done with Eikner, but... Gwen is being interviewed in a few minutes to see if she can enroll in Hollywood Arts."

Jade slapped his on the arm. She was angry, but not for the reason you would think. "Beck, why wouldn't you tell me that one of the few people on earth that I can actually _stand_ is doing something like this? I could have wished her good luck!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"I hate surprises!"

"Babe, you hate _everything_."

"Except you. And Gwen."

Beck gave her a small smile and before he could kiss her, Tori and Robbie approached the two."Beck, spending a little time with your _only_ girlfriend, I see," Tori said, eyeing him with suspicion as she crossed her arms. "Or is Jade only your _grumpier _girlfriend?"

Beck raised an eyebrow and turned away from Jade to face the other two. "I don't know what you mean by that, but I have to talk to you two."

"But first, we have to tell you something..." Robbie walked up to them both, looking rather eerie. "That text I got from Sinjin?" He paused, then dramatically cried, "I never got it! It was a _lie_!"

Jade didn't not look impressed by Robbie's theatrics. "No chizz, Catherine Obvious." She looked over at Tori and nodded. "Yeah. That was me making fun of you too. That's what you call killing two birds with one stone."

Tori shot her a mean glance, then remembered that helping Jade was one of her goals in her mission in the first place. "I wouldn't be so quick to insult us, Jade. Especially when your boyfriend's the one who should have a stone thrown at him... Not hard enough to kill him, though. What he did wasn't _that_ bad... But it was still bad!"

Beck looked both puzzled and insulted. "What did I do that was so wrong? You guys are the ones who told me my girlfriend was knocked out and almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh, don't play dumb!" Tori ordered.

Jade stepped closet to Tori, looking like she was ready to claw the Latina's face off. "Are you saying my boyfriend is _dumb_, Vega?"

"No," Tori began, shooting Beck a disappointed glance before she she continued, "I'm _saying_ he's a cheater."

Now Jade was really listening. "Explain."

Tori took a deep breath and began the tale. "When Beck left our table yesterday, he left his phone behind. Cat was going to return it, but he got a message and she read it aloud. It was from a girl, saying she loved him and that she wanted to go to the Groovy Smoothie with him after school. Robbie and I, uh, just happened to be in the area when we saw him there with some little skunkbag named Gwen... We even saw her kiss him."

"... Wait, you think Gwen's..." Then, Jade did something neither Tori nor Robbie had been expecting. Jade began to laugh. They also didn't expect Beck to join her. Between laughs, Jade said, "Wow, and here I thought you two couldn't get any stupider..."

"Why are you both laughing?" Tori cried, suddenly feeling stupid, even though she had no idea what was going on.

"Tori, Robbie," Beck began, his chuckling finally calming down. "Gwen is my _little sister_."

Robbie's jaw dropped, completely shocked, but Tori just yelled, "You don't have a sister!"

"I think Beck would know if he had a sibling more than you would, Vega," Jade told Tori, back to her non-laughing self.

"Bu-But... She's _white_!"

"She's _adopted_," Beck slowly said, patting her on the head.

Robbie and Tori exchanged confused glances and began to ask questions, but they never seemed to able to get past the first couple of words. They soon gave up asking questions and just thought it over. After a few moments of mulling over it, they began to slowly nod and mumble, "_Ooooh_..."

"Well... I feel kind of silly now," Tori grumbled, crossing her arms and looking down at the floor pitifully.

"Yeah... I guess Tori sort of overreacted," Robbie shyly said.

Tori glared at him and reminded him, "You helped!"

"So, I just have one more question for you guys," Beck began, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "What was with sending me on a wild goose chase? I still don't get that part."

Tori nodded and explained, "Oh, we needed to get you away from Gwen so-" She stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening upon remembering something. "Oh, my God."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Robbie and Tori looked at each other, looking absolutely mortified. Tori turned back to Beck and Jade. "Oh, God, we did something terrible, guys!"

Beck didn't like the sound of that. "What did you two do?"

"Just follow us," Tori said, grabbing Beck's wrist as she started running toward the Black Box Theater. Jade and Robbie were close behind.

Before they even made it to the venting machines, André ran past them all, a giant white ball of fluff in his arms. Cat was on his tail, screaming, "Sparklepants McGeeeee!"

"I'm doing the right thing!" André yelled over his shoulder as he raced down the hall.

"Over my dead body, you will!"

As the two ran down the hallway, Beck, Tori and Robbie couldn't have looked more confused if they tried. They looked to Jade, who was the only one who seemed to know the story behind that spectacle. She shrugged. "It's a long story... And a boring one."

Tori watched as André and Cat ran out of sight and shook her head. She probably didn't want to know, anyway. She suddenly remembered what they were doing before and shouted, "GWEN!"

* * *

When the four arrived at the outside of the small theater, Jade kicked the door open. Everybody rushed in (Well, Jade walked in) and were shocked by what they saw.

Gwen was still tied up, and Sinjin was kind enough to keep her company. Not that Gwen wanted it, but it's not like she could have told him that herself. He was sitting on her lap, as if she were Santa Claus, and he was telling her about his problems. "My mom says I'm not supposed to pick at my scabs, but this one's pretty bad." He was wearing a t-shirt, so he was able to show her the festering scab near his elbow. "I don't think it's supposed to be oozing like that, though." Sinjin smiled his creepy little smile and held the scab inches away from her face. "Pretty cool, huh?" Gwen let out a long muffled scream and tried to turn away from Sinjin's disgusting scab, looking ready to cry. Sinjin nodded, looking satisfied with himself. "I knew that'd impress you. Hotties _love_ open wounds."

Beck, who had been silenced by his horror, briskly walked over and pulled Sinjin to his feet by the back of his shirt. "Dude, get off of my sister."

"Your sister?" After Beck let him go, Sinjin looked between Beck and Gwen and nodded in understanding. "Oh. I can see the family resemblance."

"She's _adopted_!" Jade yelled.

"That doesn't have anything to do with genetics."

"Sinjin!" Tori cried, frustrated by his Sinjin-ness.

"Get out of here!" Beck exclaimed, shoving him towards the exit. Robbie, Tori and Jade did the same until Sinjin was out the door. Now that their creepy friend was gone, Beck could finally start freaking out about his sister's current condition. "What did you guys _do _to her?"

"We can totally explain this!" Tori cried, feeling even more horrible than she had before.

"Okay," Beck yelled, hands on his hips. "Explain this."

"... Robbie tells it better than I do. Robbie?"

"... I got nothing."

Tori covered her face. Turns out their mission was a failure in more way than one.

"Don't just stand there, untie her!" Jade yelled, shoving Tori toward Gwen.

As the three started undoing the knots, Beck found the knots were rather tricky and muttered, "Robbie, dude, where do you learn to tie these knots? The Navy?"

Robbie lowered his head in game and mumbled, "Actually, Tori did them... She said mine were too girly."

Beck suddenly remembered that Gwen had tape over her mouth, so he slowly brought his hand up to a corner of the silver strip and soothingly said, "I need to do this fast, okay, Gwen? It's going to hurt though..."

Gwen furiously shook get head, her eyes pleading for him not to, but it wasn't enough to make him stop. After he yanked it off, she let out a scream that was so loud and high-pitched, Sparklepants McGee/Mikey could hear it all the way on the other side of the campus.

"Son of a duck!" Gwen screamed, the skin around her mouth bright red. Robbie stopped trying to untie the knot around her left ankle and reached up to touch her lip to see if it had been waxed as clean as his had the other day. He yanked his hand away when Gwen tried to bite him. "Is this how you people treat new students here? If so, I'm gettin' the hack out of here!"

"Gwen, you have no idea how sorry Robbie and I are!" Tori exclaimed, undoing the last knot of the rope around her torso.

"You're gonna be sorry when I rip your foot off and shove it down your throat!" Gwen yelled, her legs finally free from the restricting ropes.

Beck crossed his arms. "Gwen, what have I told you about shoving severed feet down people's throats?" he asked her, using what she liked to call his 'big brother voice.'

Gwen rolled her blue-gray eyes and grumbled, "It's unsanitary and rude..."

Beck nodded and gave her a pat on the head. "Good girl." He turned back to Robbie and Tori and said, "Not that you guys don't deserve having your feet crammed into your throats. Seriously, what were you thinking?"

"We didn't know she was your sister!" Robbie whined, untying her hands.

"We thought you were cheating on Jade!" Tori exclaimed. "We were trying to do the right thing!"

"And you couldn't just ask me what was going on? You had to assume I'm a two-timing jerk and tie my relatives to chairs?"

"... Well, when you use _that_ tone, anything could sound bad!"

"Do you really think I'd cheat on Jade?" Beck asked, sounding like the answer was obvious. To Tori and Robbie, the answer wasn't so obvious. They emphasized this with their awkward silence.

"Beck would never cheat on Jade!" Gwen exclaimed, sliding the ropes off of her. "He loves her, you idiots!"

Tori and Robbie looked at each other guiltily. "Maybe we overreacted a bit... Okay, a _lot_." Tori walked over to Gwen, who had gotten up and was rubbing her rope-burned wrists, and extended an apologetic hand to her. "Can you forgive us and let us start over?"

Gwen skeptically looked at Tori's hand. She raised her right hand, but she didn't shake Tori's hand.

She punched her square in the nose.

As Tori gripped her nose and screamed in pain, Gwen rubbed her punching fist and said, "I'd say we're about even now."

"_Gwen_!" Beck yelled.

"_What_?" Gwen snapped. "She kidnapped me and tied me to a chair!" She turned to face Robbie, who looked ready to pee his pants. "And so did YOU!" She charged at the nerd, but Beck was able to grab her by the wrists and keep her away from the now cowering Robbie.

"Don't do it, Gwen," Jade, who had been watching in amusement, told her. "His life is punishment enough."

Gwen stopped struggling with Beck and looked Robbie up and down. Since she seemed to have calmed down, Beck let her go and she said, "Good point, Jade..."

"Hurtful!" Robbie exclaimed, looking ready to cry.

"Oh, oh God," Tori quietly said, her hand covering her nose. "I think my nose is broken!"

"Again?" Beck asked.

"Yes, _again_!" Tori exclaimed.

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry, Tori," Beck said, walking over to her.

"I'm not," Gwen muttered.

"_Gwendolyn_," Beck said, using her full first name to emphasize just how frustrated he was with her. He sighed and gently grabbed Tori by the shoulders. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital..." He turned back to Gwen and said, "If you hurry, you can still make it to your interview. Try not to injure anybody else."

"I'll try my darndest."

Beck led Tori out of the room and Robbie followed. That left Jade and Gwen.

Jadestrutted over to the younger girl and smirked. "Punching Vega in the nose?" She shook her head and wrapped her arm around Gwen's shoulder. As she led her out of the theater and towards the principal's office, Jade added, "Just when I think I couldn't love you more, you pleasantly surprise me..."

* * *

A few hours later, Robbie, André and Cat found themselves at the hospital, sitting by Tori, who had a bag of ice on her nose and was waiting for the doctor to come back and bandage it up. Cat and André were trying to distract her from the pain by telling her about their adventures with Sparklepants McGee/Mikey.

"So you finally got her to give him up?"

André nodded and Cat said, "Yeah, after I stopped about three blocks away, I realized I was being pretty selfish."

André rolled his eyes. "Please, you only gave him up because you saw that poster about the reward for whoever found him."

"Well, when you say it like that, it makes me sound greedy!"

"How much was the reward?" Robbie asked.

"A hundred dollars!" Cat happily exclaimed. She pulled a small purple digital keychain out of her pocket and showed it to everyone. "I used some of it to buy myself this PocketPup in the hospital gift shop!"

"Aww, that's great, Cat," Tori said, glad that her friend was happy again. "It's like all the fun of a pet without-"

"The fun?" a familiar voice suggested as she walked into the small area from behind the curtains.

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed. "Where's Beck?"

Before she could answer, Beck gently pushed his way through the thin curtains. He looked through the small opening and said, "Gwen, come on, get in here."

"I don't wanna."

"Get in here or Jade and I aren't taking you to El Taco Guapo on our way home," Beck threatened. That was enough to get her to awkwardly shuffle through the curtains.

"Wait, _Gwen_ was the girl you thought was Beck's secret girlfriend?" Cat asked, tucking her PocketPup away.

"Wish we had know that," André said. "We could have told you she was his sister."

"Oh, _of course _you could have," Tori exasperatedly sighed, throwing her ice-free hand in the air.

"I'm sorry," Gwen muttered, trying to avoid making eye contact with Tori. "I didn't mean to break your nose. I didn't even think I was strong enough to..."

Tori shook her head, trying her best to keep the bag of ice on her nose. "Forget it. I had it coming. I would have done the same thing if I were you."

"I made you this card," Gwen quietly said, handing her a folded piece of pink construction paper. "Beck thought it would be a good idea to do more than just apologize, and I figure I'd like a card if my nose was all broken. Plus, it was the only thing I could do while still at Hollywood Arts."

"Sure, a card will make up for the nasal trauma and pay for the huge hospital bill my parents will get..." Tori took the card and looked at the crayon drawing on the front in confusion. "A hand turkey? I thought you were like this amazing artist."

Gwen shrugged. "I had five minutes to make it. What do you want, the Mona Lisa?"

Tori shook her head slightly, opened the bland card up, and read aloud, "I'm sorry I broke your nose, you she-turd..."

Beck raised an eyebrow at his sister. "The she-turd part wasn't there when you showed it to me."

Gwen sheepishly grinned. "I might have added that when you were in the bathroom..."

Beck sighed and rubbed his forehead. However, he couldn't help but chuckle. "How am I going to be able to put up with you at home _and _during school?"

"Wait, you got in?" Cat asked Gwen, smiling widely.

Gwen gave them all a small grin. "Yep. You're looking at Hollywood Arts' newest student!" Everyone except Jade and Beck, who had already known she had been accepted, gave her a round of congratulations. André and Cat both gave her a hug, but when Robbie and Tori tried to, Gwen back away and glared at them. "Yeeeah, I'm still kind of peed off at you two. No touchy."

Tori and Robbie scooted away, nodding in understanding.

"Wait, there are a few things I'm still curious about," Tori said, looking between Beck and Gwen. "Why have Robbie and I never seen you before when André and Cat have?"

"André and Cat live close by, so they used to come over to my house a lot before I moved into the RV," Beck explained. "When they came over, Gwen would hang out with us. Robbie never came over until a few weeks after I moved out. And I met you a few months after that."

Tori nodded. "Okay... But why don't you ever hang out in Beck's RV?" she asked Gwen.

Gwen shrugged. "I don't like how it smells in there."

Beck nodded and said, "Yes, according to her, it _smells like chizz_..." He shot her an insulted glance and she shrugged again.

"What? I don't like the smell of German sausages."

André snapped and pointed at her. "_See_? I'm not the only one who thinks that's what chizz is!"

Cat's keychain beeped, so she pulled it out and pressed a few buttons. "Oh no!"

"What?" Robbie asked.

"My PocketPup just died!"

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Cat, those things are designed not to die. It can't be dead."Cat handed her the PocketPup and surely enough, the words 'YOUR POCKETPUP HAS DIED' flashed on the small screen. "Well, I'll be darned."

André stifled a laugh, and Cat looked at him with sad eyes. "What's so funny?"

Jade let out a short laugh too and told Cat, "Nothing... But I'm starting to think your first dog didn't die from worms or diabetes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat demanded.

"You're a puppy killer," Jade told her with a smirk. "Your very presence just makes canines everywhere _drop dead_."

"That's not true!" Cat screamed, standing up from her uncomfortable plastic chair. "You guys are so mean to me!" She ran through the plastic curtains, and the small group watched her as she sprinted off. A few seconds later, everyone cringed.

"Dang," André quietly said, sucking breath in through his teeth. "She tripped and landed right on that seeing eye dog..."

"Is he getting up?" Gwen asked.

"He isn't getting up," Beck said, shaking his head.

"Bummer," Jade muttered. She didn't really seem bummed.

"I guess it's a good thing we got Mikey home when we did," Andre quietly said. He looked over at Robbie, noticing that his hands were empty. "Rob, where's Rex?"

Robbie thought this over, screamed "REX!" and started to run out the door. Before he was gone, he turned back and cried, "I need a ride!"

"I guess I can give you one." Andre pulled his keys out of his hoodie pocket. "Why?"

"I left Rex at Amazing Glaze!"

Tori gave him a look. "Wasn't that yesterday?"

"Yeah, I know! He's going to be so mad!" He ran off, André behind him at a much slower pace.

"I need to make some new friends," the pianist grumbled as he walked away.

It was silent between the remaining four, until Jade flatly said, "I'm bored," and left.

Beck sighed, looking over at Tori. "I apologize on behalf of the insane women in my life."

Gwen stuck her tongue out at him while he just smirked at her reaction. After Beck playfully shoved her, the doctor finally came to fix Tori's nose. "_You_ again?" she groaned.

"Yes," Tori answered, unimpressed by the annoyed tone the doctor had used. "Me again."

"I guess that's out cue to leave." Beck gave her a pat on the shoulder and turned to leave. He looked back down at Gwen and told her, "We'd better find Jade before she steals any of the syringes."

"Why would she want-"

"Don't ask," Beck interrupted, shaking his head. "Let's just get her." He waved to Tori and walked out, Gwen right behind him.

"So," the doctor said as she removed Tori's bag of ice so she could start working on her nose. "How did this happen?"

Tori shook her head. "Trust me, it's a long story… And it has a weird ending."

* * *

Well, there you have it! Out tale is over… Or is it?

I was thinking of doing more stories like this… I have ideas for a few, but if there's anything you guys would like to see, feel free to suggest them. I'm not guaranteeing that they'll get written, but it's always better to put the possibility out there. You can suggest the main plot, such as Tori and her suspicions about Gwen being a skunkbag, or a side plot, such as Cat and Sparklepants McGee. These stories will include Gwen, but she hopefully won't hog the spotlight. At least not after the first few 'episodes.' The first few will probably be used to get to know Gwen, since she's new and all, but you'll still see plenty of the others in them! Maybe we'll even see Trina next time! All I ask is that they don't involve sex, drugs, all that jazz, because I'm trying to keep it like the actual show. Thankies c:

Thank you all for the kind reviews. It's what motivated me to pump these out so fast :3

Oh, and congrats to Xx-Channy-Seddie-Cailey-xX for being the first to guess that Gwen was Beck's sister. You win five thousand epic points :D


	4. Author's Note: Sequel!

Hello, Victorious fans!

**HERE'S THE SEQUEL!**

h tt p: / / www . fanfiction . net /s/6741594/1/A_Chaotic_First_Day

Enjoy! c:


End file.
